New Kids In Porkbelly
by mah29732
Summary: Timmy's mother has received a new job of being a leader in the real estate agencies in Porkbelly, and poor Timmy will have to move. That is, if he could hire Jimmy Neutron and Porkbelly locols to change her mind.
1. Big News

New Kids In Porkbelly

Chapter 1: Big News

It was after school for Timmy Turner, and his father was the one to greet him at the door. Poor Timmy, wouldn't know what was coming to him when he opened the door.

"Welcome home my son" said Timmy's father, "your mother has big news for all of us."

"And just what might that be?" asked Timmy as he was quite tired from the day he had at school.

"Well" said Timmy's mother as she poked her head into the entrance of the house, "first thing, is that you're moving up to Middle School. Turns out the local school board believes that your teacher Crocker is too mentally ill to be qualified as teacher and have upgraded you one grade higher."

"But I'm not smart at all" said Timmy.

"We're also going to move away from Dimmsdale and head to Porkbelly" said Timmy's mother, "turns out that the real estate agencies there want my help, and I have already done enough here."

"But I want to stay in Dimmsdale, all of mine friends are here" protested Timmy.

"I'm sorry Timmy" said Timmy's father, "but it seems to be final, we're going to move to Porkbelly within at least three days. So you'll have time to say goodbye to your friends and say hello to new friends in Porkbelly."

After that disturbing event, Timmy walked right up to his room to take a good one look at it. As he entered the room, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared from the fish bowl in their fairy forms.

"Say sport, what's keeping you down this time?" asked Wanda.

"My parents say we're going to move to some place known as Porkbelly" replied Timmy, "I don't want to move away, wait a second, I could easily wish for us to stay here in Dimmsdale for good. Cosmo, Wanda make it so."

"Okay sport" said Wanda to which both of her and Cosmo's wands went dead, 'sorry sport, but it seems your mother loves her new job at Porkbelly and we can't mess with love even if it's with somebody's new job."

"Yeah, I didn't even know that the no wishes on love also covered that" added Cosmo.

"But there's still got to be a way to make mom not stay in Porkbelly and stay here instead" said Timmy, "but I don't think I'm that smart enough to think up of a plan like that."

"How about your friend fudge head?" asked Cosmo, "He's very smart and always knows how to come up with brilliant ideas."

"You mean Neutron from Retroville?" asked Timmy.

"Well, he is a genius and he could come up with a plan to make your mother leave her new job at Porkbelly and come back here instead" replied Wanda.

"Then I wish he were he then" said Timmy.

With an instant, Jimmy Neutron appeared once again in Timmy Turner's world. Jimmy recognized his old friend Timmy and noticed that there was an additional "fairy program" in the room.

"Say, what the heck did you bring me over here this time?" asked Jimmy to Timmy, "And who is that?"

"Oh, this is our son Poof" replied Wanda as she showed Poof up and close to Jimmy to which Poof responded by barfing right on him.

"Look, he likes fudge head!" remarked Cosmo.

"So why did you bring me here anyway this time?" asked Jimmy, as he was handed a towel by Timmy, to clean up the barf left by Poof.

"I need your help, my mom got a new job with some real estate agencies in a town known as Porkbelly" replied Timmy, "and I'm not smart enough to come up with a plan to make her move back, and I can't us, uh, my fairy programs of preventing her from moving to Porkbelly."

"Hmm, an interesting proposal" said Jimmy as he began to think about it, "why not I come along with you to Porkbelly."

"And just how are you going to do that fudge head?" asked Cosmo.

"By bringing along my latest invention of my adult-look-alike android" replied Jimmy, "I just thought of a more improved android over what my arch nemesis Finbair Calamitous invented."

"Wanda, Cosmo, if you please wish it here?" asked Timmy.

"Sure thing sport" replied Wanda as she and Cosmo then teleported what seem like to be a real adult right into Timmy's room.

"Wow, this thing looks quite realistic" said Timmy as he was quite astonished.

"I was going to test it back in Retroville using it to spy on adults" said Jimmy, "but I think I can use this as a mini-disguised-mech, operating as a teacher at the local school you're going to go to."

"Well, I just heard from my parents that for some reason I'm going to be upgraded to middle school, and I'm really not all that smart" said Timmy.

"Well that's strange even for someone like me" said Jimmy, "say what about your friends?"

"Hmm, perhaps we can make some sort of a deal with the local genius here" said Timmy.

The scene then switches to AJ's secret lab whom invited Timmy and Jimmy right into his place. AJ was quite shocked that Timmy would be moving to Porkbelly, as if this was just out of the blue.

"Timmy, I'm amazed at two things, one that you're going to move away and two you're going to be upgraded to being in the local middle school at Porkbelly, I mean what's up with that I'm smarter than you and I still continue to reside in an elementary school" said AJ.

"I know what you mean by that" added Jimmy.

"So with your new android, Jimmy" said AJ, "you can take note on Timmy's activities in Porkbelly, and I can transfer that to Timmy's old friends here in Dimmsdale, sounds fair enough?"

"Sure sounds like it" replied Timmy as he and Jimmy shook AJ's hand on the deal.

"So what do you think is causing my mom to head to Porkbelly to help out the real estate agencies over there?" asked Timmy to Jimmy as they began to walk out of AJ's lab.

"I'm not sure, really and I'm quite dumbfounded by this myself" said Jimmy.

The scene then quickly shifts to Porkbelly, the town which Timmy is prepared to move there within three days. The entire town was mostly in ruins, thanks to the latest antics of Johnny Test and his pet talking dog Dukey to which Hugh Test was reprimanding his son for his destructive behavior right inside the lab of his two sisters-Susan and Mary Test.

"Johnny, I just about had enough of you ruining the entire town of Porkbelly" said Hugh, "you ruin the town more times than anyone who's trying to conquer it for whatever silly schemes."

"But it's not my fault" protested Johnny.

"I don't care whose fault it is" said Hugh, "you got involved in messing up the entire town, and I'm afraid that we're going to have to put a tracking device on you."

"Yes, we have invented such a device that we can track your every movements" said Susan as she placed one on Johnny's ankle.

"Ha, you don't have one for me, looks like you get the bad rap on this one Johnny" said Dukey as he gave a happy grin.

"Sorry Dukey" said Mary as she placed a new collar on him with the same tracking technology, "but we can't trust you either."

"This is quite absurd!" cried Dukey who was trying to chew the device off of himself.

"And since the downtown council has declared it a three day holiday until this mess is cleaned up" said Hugh, "you two are grounded, and won't set foot outside until you behave well."

"This is going to be a long boring three days" sighed Johnny.


	2. New Kid In Porkbelly

Chapter 2: New Kid In Porkbelly

It was finally after three long days of packing, the Turner family packed up their furniture and other assorted vital stuff and left Dimmsdale for good. Timmy watched sadly, as he saw "You Are Now Leaving Dimmsdale" sign pass by.

"Oh cheer up sport" said Wanda as she was in the fish bowl as a gold fish with Cosmo and Poof, "look at this as a brand new experience."

"Well, I hope Jimmy has arrived there at Porkbelly first" said Timmy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure fudge head has gotten things all worked out" said Cosmo.

"Say, Timmy are you talking to your fish?" asked Timmy's dad as he looked back at the car seat.

"Uh, I'm just, er telling my fish to calm down because they're going to miss my old room back at Dimmsdale" said Timmy.

"Well, you can also tell your fish about your new room in our new house in Porkbelly when we finally arrive" said Timmy's mom as she was at the wheel of the car.

"Yeah, look also on the bright side Timmy" said Cosmo, "at least you won't be baby sat by Vicky anymore."

"That's the only thing I'm glad about" said Timmy, "I just wish Vicky would have stopped babysitting me back in Dimmsdale. I swear, I'm going to find out what's making my mom getting her new job in Porkbelly and forcing us to move."

Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly, poor Johnny Test and his pet talking dog-Dukey were sitting in Johnny's room waiting for the moment they would not be grounded anymore.

"This is ridiculous!" cried Johnny as he was trying to find a way to get the GSP tracking device off of his ankle.

"I know what you mean, how long are we suppose to stay in your room?" asked Dukey.

"Hi Johnny" said Hugh Test, Johnny's father as he along with Mary and Susan Test entered the scene, "your time of punishment is over. Time to take off those tracking devices of you and Dukey."

"Finally!" cried Johnny in quite an excited mood as his sister Susan cuts off the GPS tracker on his ankle.

"It's about time" added Dukey as his tracking collar was removed by Mary.

"If you two are ever involved with destroying the entire town again" said Hugh, "these devices will be worn on you two even longer!"

After Hugh along with Susan and Mary Test left the scene, Johnny and Dukey were quite curious to who was going to move into the house next door along with also what was going to happen to the empty lot right next to it.

"You know Johnny, what do you think they're going to do to that empty lot next to that empty house?" asked Dukey as he was observing the empty house and the lot next to it.s

"Let me guess, someone is going to move in the empty house and some strange fancy house is going to immediately pop right up in the empty lot?" replied Johnny.

Suddenly, the car carrying the Turners along with a moving truck arrived right on the street of where the empty house was located.

"Wow, Johnny, you're good at this, since I didn't see that coming" said Dukey, "but are you going to be right about the empty lot next to it?"

Meanwhile, underground in the empty lot next to the house Timmy was going to move into, Jimmy Neutron had already arrived on the scene with an underground digger he had invented.

"This is the perfect time to test my latest and newest invention, the Instant House 4000" said Jimmy.

Jimmy then pressed a button that was on the underground digging machine he had invented. Suddenly, the entire ground above began to shack as it were an earthquake.

"Wow, we must be in the middle of whatever must have caused your mom to move here" laughed Timmy's dad as he was trying to brace himself.

"Johnny, are you behind this?!" cried Hugh as he busted right into his room to which Dukey and Johnny were just staring out of the window.

"It's not me" replied Johnny, "we're innocent this time!"

"Yeah, what he said" added Dukey.

Suddenly, back in the empty lot next to the house Timmy was going to move in, what seemed like a large high-tech house emerged from the soil as if it had just been planted into the ground. The high-tech house sprouted out from the ground until it reached the size of the house next to it.

"Wow, neat!" cried Timmy's dad as he noticed it, "I wonder who lives in that house."

"You three must be our new neighbors I have been hearing about" said Lila Test, Johnny's mother as she met with Timmy's parents.

"Well, I'm going to get to work immediately with the real estate agencies to help fix up our new hometown of Porkbelly" said Timmy's mother.

"Let me help you with that" added Lila, "I have connections to all the higher ups here in Porkbelly in the business community."

"Well, I'll come right into to your place to discuss these matters" said Timmy's mother as she left the scene with Lila.

"While your mother does that, I'm going to greet who just moved into the next house that came literally straight up from the ground" said Timmy's dad.

"Uh, I'm going to do that" said Timmy as he took Cosmo, Wanda and Poof whom were still in the fish bowl as gold fish, "you may want to instruct the moving men where to place our stuff."

"You're right" said Timmy's dad as he then got out and began to oversee the moving men unload Turners' equipment.

Timmy then walked right toward the high-tech house that just somehow rose up from the ground right next to the house he was going to move into.

"I'm betting old fudge head created this house" said Cosmo.

"Welcome to the Instant House 4000" said Jimmy's voice to what seem like an android greeting Timmy.

The android that greeted Timmy was a tad bit redesigned by Jimmy to make it seem like an older version of himself. As the door closed behind Timmy, he noticed that Jimmy had brought most of his entire lab with him including Goddard.

"Wow, this place is great!" said Timmy in such an excited mood to which the chest of the android lifted up revealing Jimmy controlling it.

"Yeah, this works great as a portable lab, much better than my Infinite Cube" said Jimmy.

"Wow, you even brought your wormhole portal thingie with you" said Timmy.

"Yeah, I'll be able to travel back and forth from Porkbelly and Retroville" said Jimmy, "I have also created another Jimmy bot like my android here to replace me back at Retroville to temporary takeover while I take my job at the middle school you'll be attending at Porkbelly."

"Wow, fudge head just thought about everything!" cried Cosmo with such excitement.

Suddenly a doorbell rang to which Jimmy then immediately closed the chest hatch of the android to disguise himself again.

"Uh, oh we got company" said Jimmy as he then input a code in the security panel to which switched from his portable lab to what seem like an average furniture all over the entire high-tech house.

As Jimmy answered the door in his android suit, it was Hugh Test along with Susan, Mary and a not too enthusiastic Johnny, with also Dukey, and also finally with Timmy's dad behind them waving at Jimmy in his android suit.

"Come on, I saw the house pop up here first!" cried Timmy's dad as he was trying to wave toward Jimmy in his android suit.


	3. Enter Mr Neuron

Chapter 3: Enter Mr. Neuron

Jimmy didn't know what to do now that he was confronted by new people he had never seen before, aside from Timmy's dad trying to wave to him from the back.

"Say, what's your name new neighbor?" asked Hugh Test to Jimmy who was in the android.

"Uh, Jamie Neuron" replied Jimmy.

"Say, you wouldn't also happen to be the one whom is filling in the position as a new teacher at the middle school my Johnny here is going to take?" asked Hugh.

"Great, another lame teacher for me" sighed Johnny.

"At least it's not all that bad" said Hugh, "at least I know where to find your teacher should you not do well in his class. These are my two older daughters Mary and Susan Test whom are both geniuses."

"I can certainly see that, I have heard reports from this town about you two" said Jimmy who was quite interested in the two Test twins.

"Well, we better go" said Hugh, "Johnny has a busy day tomorrow at school, and I hope to see you there as well."

As the Tests left the scene along with Dukey, Timmy's dad finally approached Jimmy in his android suit.

"Say, you remind me of someone who tries to disguise himself as Buzz Adams" said Timmy's dad, "though I believe you seem to be smarter. I'm Mr. Turner, your new neighbor from next door."

"Your, er, son dropped by just to wish me good luck" said Jimmy as he showed Timmy who was still carrying the fish bowl which held Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"I see that Timmy is trying to get well acquainted with the new middle school teacher he'll have tomorrow" said Timmy's dad.

"Oh, you bet that's certainly the case" replied Jimmy.

"Well, I got to go, my wife has just finished meeting with the neighbor's wife who is connected with the local business community here in Porkbelly" said Timmy's dad as he left the scene with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

Meanwhile, as the Turners went back into the new house for the night, both Johnny and Dukey were quite suspicious of not just simply the Turners but also the neighbor a house down.

"What do you think that Mr. Neuron is up to from the house beyond this one?" asked Johnny as he was in his room in his pajamas getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dukey as he was just about go to sleep.

"I mean there was something strange about him" replied Johnny, "as if he were not human."

"What's so strange about not being human, I'm not human and we're talking and you're perfectly fine about that" said Dukey as he gave a big yawn ready for bed.

"I mean, really a house like that doesn't immediately pop up over night, and I'm not that smart and I know that" said Johnny.

"True, true" said Dukey as he was trying to close his eyes to go to sleep, "now please I don't think this calls for any sort of investigation such as a stakeout of Mr. Neuron's house. We don't want your dad to get on your nerves again."

"That's a great idea" said Johnny as he grabbed Dukey by the tail which woke him up right when he was just trying to sleep.

"Ouch, why did you do that for?" asked Dukey.

"We're going to sneak over to Mr. Neuron's house and see what sort of strange things he has got there" replied Johnny, "I mean when a house like that just pops up from the ground it's got to be something suspicious."

"You mean it could be the work of our local G-Men?" asked Dukey.

"I don't think they would be that stupid to do something like this out in the open" replied Johnny as he was putting on some black clothing.

"Wait, we're sneaking over to Mr. Neuron's house tonight?!" cried Dukey.

"Look, it'll only take a few minutes and then we'll just race right back to our room, I swear" replied Johnny.

"Alright" said Dukey as he puts black clothing on himself, "but if your dad catches us and puts those tracking devices on us again, I'm going to show you what bad dogs do to their owners with little presents in their shoes and it's not very pretty either."

Johnny and Dukey, in the dead of night while every member of the Test household were getting ready to go to bed, both Johnny and Dukey throw a rope from the window of Johnny's room and began to climb right down.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Dukey to Johnny as they reached the ground, "We have to get pass the house that has the beaver kid living right next to us."

"Don't worry, we'll be even quieter than a mouse" said Johnny.

Meanwhile, back in Timmy's new room, Timmy was just getting ready to go to bed when he heard some rustling in the bushes below his room.

"Sport, are you going to bed anytime soon?" asked Wanda who had already tucked Poof inside their castle.

"Yeah, you should really get some sleep after that long ride here" added Cosmo.

"I think we might have a bugler about outside" said Timmy as he crept up right toward the window.

"Well, we're your fairy godparents and we say it's too late to deal with this" said Wanda.

"Oh come on, have a little sense of adventure" said Cosmo to Wanda, "let Timmy go expose whomever is in those bushes even if it's some dangerous thug."

"Er, just to be safe, I wish I had cool high tech army gear just to make sure that I'm safe to find out whomever is in those bushes" said Timmy.

"Somehow, I don't like where this is going" sighed Wanda as she and Cosmo gave Timmy the sort of equipment used in the military for night operations, "this is quite high-tech stuff sport, use caution with them."

"You mean use it again whoever is hiding in those bushes and expose them for the criminals that they are!" laughed Timmy as he opened up hsi window and climbed down to the ground.

While Timmy was doing that, back in the Instant House 4000, Jimmy had a rough day preparing for his stay in Porkbelly.

"Well Goddard" said Jimmy as he got out of his android suit and leaped right down, "it's been quite a long day here. I'm going to go do whatever homework my Jimmy bot has downloaded from class and do it here."

"Bark, bark" responded Goddard.

"You stay here and turn on the security system of the house" said Jimmy.


	4. Sneaking Around

Chapter 4: Sneaking Around

It was quite in the dead of night and both Johnny and Dukey wanted to get a glimpse of their mysterious new neighbor whom was a house down from the Turners who just moved in right on the same day.

"Johnny, I don't think this is such a good idea" said Dukey, "we could be caught by your dad and those tracking devices could be placed on us again."

"Oh come on, are you not but the least curious of how that house just popped right up from the ground?" asked Johnny.

"Well, I'm sort of curious" replied Dukey.

"That's good enough for me" said Johnny as he grabbed Dukey's collar, "come on, let's pass this house first before we head toward the other."

While Johnny was egging poor Dukey to join him to spy on "Mr. Neuron", Timmy who was using high-tech military gear which he wished for from Cosmo and Wanda was spying on them in some bushes nearby.

"Ha, I knew there were some burglars in this neighborhood" said Timmy, "I think they might be the reason why my mom had to move here in the first place. Well, I'm going to make sure they won't get away with it this time!"

"Say Johnny" said Dukey as he was crawling on the ground with Johnny toward the house where really Jimmy was staying, "do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"What gave you that crazy idea?" asked Johnny who was unaware that Timmy was in a bush nearby ready to pounce on the two.

"Oh, I don't know, how about that masked vigilante who thinks that we're burglars!" cried Dukey as Timmy leaped right out of the bushes with his high-tech gear.

"He's no vigilante" said Johnny to which revealed Timmy, "he's that strange new neighbor kid we saw moving in earlier today."

"Now this I really didn't see coming" said Dukey, "I thought maybe we would get some normal people here for once."

"Did your dog just talked?" asked Timmy as he held a flashlight aiming straight in Johnny's face blinding him quite a bit.

"Relax kid, we're not here to rob you, okay?" relied Johnny, "We just want to take a look at your stranger neighbor that's a house down from yours, is that okay?"

"You mean I wished, er, put on this gear for nothing?!" cried Timmy to which he began to head back to his room by climbing up the wall from the rope.

"Well that was unexpected" said Dukey.

"Say, did that kid just said he wished for that high-tech gear?" asked Johnny as they continued on their journey toward the house next to the Turners.

"No, why?" asked Dukey.

"I mean that kid sure sounds strange" replied Johnny.

"He would be quite strange if his teeth were shaped like a beaver" laughed Dukey.

"No, I mean not something like that" said Johnny to which he then remembered the fish bowl of the three gold fish earlier in the day, "but his three fish in that gold bowl are quite suspicious."

"Look, we'll look into that later" said Dukey to which the two came across the house of what supposedly was the residence of Mr. Neuron.

As the two managed to find their way to the house, they were amazed of the sort of high-tech gear that the entire house was made out of.

"Wow, this house looks amazing, I would be impressed if this house wasn't controlled by a robot" said Johnny.

"You mean Mr. Neuron is really a robot?" asked Dukey.

"He seemed a bit odd even for someone like me" replied Johnny, "I say let's take a look inside."

"Er, this place may have a high-tech security system, so I think we should just first take a look through the windows instead" said Dukey.

"Fine, we'll do it the safe way" sighed Johnny.

Johnny then began to breath some warm air over the fog that was covering the window and began to rub over it trying to make a clear sight.

"See anything strange?" asked Dukey.

"No, nothing yet" replied Johnny as he looked inside the house to see it was just an average normal house.

Suddenly Goddard, whom was just sleeping on the coach noticed something strange with the window that was next to him. His entire neck began to extend upward toward where the window was. As Johnny gazed into the window even further, Goddard's head popped right up to the window and began to bark at Johnny which spooked him quite good.

"Ah!" cried Johnny as he fell back right on the ground, "Mr. Neuron is a robot, and he's got a robot dog to prove it!"

"Let me see this" said Dukey as he gazed into the same window.

Goddard once again popped up his head and barked at Dukey.

"Now this I really didn't see coming" said Dukey, "say are you any chance made in Japan?"

Goddard responds by shaking his head as a no.

"Come on, stop chatting with that strange robot dog and let's get out of here!" cried Johnny as he then grabbed Dukey's collar.

As Johnny and Dukey left the scene in a hurry, Jimmy came running down the stairs and he noticed that Goddard was staring at the window.

"Goddard, are you alright?" asked Jimmy to which Goddard then headed toward his master and licked his face, "Did you see any burglars?"

The robotic dog responded by shaking his head.

"But what did you see then?" asked Jimmy.

Goddard then displayed what was recorded in his program to Jimmy in a disc shape form.

"I'll get to this sometime tomorrow" said Jimmy as he grabbed the disc, "in the mean time, I say it's time to hit the hay. I'm going to have to get up pretty early in the mourning tomorrow if I want to start my new job."

Meanwhile back at the Test residence, Johnny and Dukey had arrived all the way from what was seemed like Mr. Neuron's house.

"Do you think that your parents will believe that Mr. Neuron has a robotic dog?" asked Dukey.

"I'm not really sure about that" replied Johnny, "or that he is really a robot."

"Uh, I think I hear your father coming here" said Dukey to which Johnny quickly leaped right into bed after Dukey closed the window.

"Just wanted to see if you were obeying my rules" said Hugh as he took a peep right into Johnny's room.

"Uh, we're trying to sleep here" replied Johnny.

"Okay" said Hugh as he closed the door.


	5. First Day At New School

Chapter 5: First Day At New School

It was the first day at school with Timmy's new school in Porkbelly. As Timmy got onto the bus, as it stopped at his house he noticed Johnny the local neighborhood kid he had encountered the other day sitting in the back of the bus with an empty seat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Timmy to Johnny who was quite tired from last night's encounter too tired to care about Timmy.

"Knock yourself out" replied Johnny as he was too tired to care about Timmy.

As Timmy sat down on the seat, he noticed that all the other kids were staring at him, especially the local bully of Porkbelly known as Bumper to every local kid in Porkbelly.

"Say Test" said Bumper who was on the other seat behind him as he looked behind him and noticed Timmy, "now I don't have to pick on you anymore, seems like a new kid just moved in. From Beaver town!"

This of course made all the other kids on the bus laugh at poor Timmy.

"And look, he also has a pink hat, only girls like pink!" added Bumper.

"Hey, watch it with that language" said Sissy whom was sitting from across the bus from Bumper ready to beat him up for that comment.

"Alright, alright" said Bumper as he sat down back on his seat, "but just remember new meat, you're going to be my newest target, aside from sleeping beauty over here."

"Oh just great" sighed Timmy to himself, "this guy is just like Francis back at home."

As the bus finally stopped at its destination, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were ready to greet Timmy at the middle school he going to disguised as squirrels.

"Say Timmy" said Cosmo as he was showing Poof how to stuff nuts into his mouth, "like your new school?"

"Not really" sighed Timmy.

"Hey new kid, stop talking to squirrels, you're weirder than the Test kid!" laughed Bumper as he got off the bus heading to the building.

"I guess Timmy did make a new friend!" laughed Cosmo.

Suddenly a dodge ball came out of nowhere slamming poor Timmy right in the back of his head and right down to the ground.

"That's just a demonstration of what you'll get when you will face me" said Sissy as she came out of the bus.

"Yeah, just like back home" laughed Cosmo commenting on Timmy's face which was right in the mud.

"Get up Turner" said Jimmy who came right into the scene in his android suit and got dusted himself off, "the good news here is that you will no longer have to be with that crazy teacher Denziel Crocker, you will instead have me as your teacher."

"Yeah, I'm sure fudge head will make a better teacher than the last crazy teacher you had" added Cosmo as he was stuffing more nuts into his mouth.

"Well sport, you better head to class" said Wanda as she noticed the bell was going to ring soon.

As Timmy walked toward class, he spent his day from class to class being picked on by the local bully-Bumper who was enjoying from giving poor Timmy a weggie to putting him right in the trash. The class that had gym was no different as poor Timmy was the new target of Sissy Bladely whom was a prodigy at dodge ball.

"How the heck do you live like this everyday?!" cried Timmy as he was getting himself off of the wall from the so many dodge balls that Sissy threw at him to Johnny who was just sitting on the bench.

"You just have to live with it" replied Johnny as another dodge ball was thrown at poof Timmy.

It was finally the class to which Timmy was going to have Jimmy a.k.a. Jamie Neuron as his teacher. Timmy was quite beaten up from the other classes he had being the new kid in Porkbelly.

"Wow, Turner" said Jimmy who was still in his android suit, "you look quite beaten up."

"Of course he is fudge head" said Cosmo who was disguised as one of Timmy's textbooks he was carrying

"Wow, it's also this class's science book" said Jimmy who ignored Cosmo being disguised as the book as he took him from Timmy's bag, "I'll borrow this until after class."

"Oh no, fudge head is going to take me away!" cried Cosmo.

"Say beaver boy" said Bumper as he got into the room, "did your book just talk?"

"Er, no" replied Timmy.

"You're weirder than Test" said Bumper as he then got to his seat.

As Johnny came into the room, he then sat down on his seat next to Timmy on the right of him, and Sissy on the other end. He then recognize the teacher was the strange neighbor he had encountered earlier yesterday with Dukey.

"Hey, it's that strange neighbor who's really I robot I told you about" said Johnny to Sissy, Bumper and the other kids in the class.

"Uh, robot, I'm not a robot" said Jimmy who was still in his android suit.

"See Johnny" said Sissy, "you're crazy theory of our new science teacher is way off the charts."

"In fact, I'm going to stop picking on beaver boy here" said Bumper, "and reconcentrate on my original target, you."

"Alright class, that's enough" said Jimmy as he placed the book which Cosmo was disguised as on the teacher's desk.

"Stop it fudge head, you're tickling me" cried Cosmo as Jimmy was searching the pages of the book trying to find the assignment for the day.

Meanwhile, was Jimmy was disguised as the science teacher of the local Porkbelly middle school, Porkbelly's local super villains were in prison in the local Porkbelly jail. Mister Mittens, along with other villains that Johnny Test had faced were trying to plot a jailbreak.

"This is insane" said the Bee Keeper to Mister Mittens as they were in the jail's lunch line, "but even I would not bee involved with this plot of yours."

"Oh come on Bee Keeper" said Mister Mittens, "you were part of the original Destroy Johnny Force Five."

"But perhaps if you were to show me a reason why I would still join in your schemes" said the Bee Keeper, "I would bee happy to bee apart of it."

"Good" said Mister Mittens, "because I got a full proof plan that can't fail."


	6. Villains' Escape

Chapter 6: Villains' Escape

It was just right after lunchtime for the local jail in Porkbelly, housing some of Porkbelly's notorious villains, the Bee Keeper, Mister Mittens, Brain Freezer, Wacko plot to find a way to escape the local prison.

"Okay, are most of us are here?" asked Mister Mittens as they were hurdling in a circle together.

"I think most of us are thankful of beeing here" replied the Bee Keeper trying to make a pun.

"Well, so just what the heck is the plan anyway?" asked Brain Freezer.

"Well, since we're missing a member of our original Destroy Johnny Force Five considering there's only four of us here" replied Wacko, "I say we recruit a new member into our group."

"How about the recently new old geezer who just came in a few months ago?" asked Mister Mittens, "He's crazy enjoy to work for us."

"But he's locked up in solitary confinement" replied Wacko, "us four can never get him out."

"I might know who you four are talking about" said Bling-Bling Boy who was in prison for disobeying his parole, "but you four may have to do what I say if you want to release this individual."

"And just who the heck might bee this individual we're talking about?" asked the Bee Keeper.

"His name is Finbair Calamitous, and I think I might know a way for us to break him out of this prison" replied Bling-Bling Boy whom gave an evil grin.

Meanwhile, back deep within the deep corridors of the local prison, Professor Finbair Calamitous had just finished his therapy for the day. The doctor whom was observing him was just about to close the door with two guards from the prison watching the session as well. But before the doctor could leave, two of Bling-Bling Boy's robotic ninjas he had recently invented popped right into the scene and knocked the two guards and the doctor unconscious.

"Say, are you two here to rescue me?" asked Calamitous who was just waking up from his session.

"Absolutely" replied a familiar voice to Calamitous to which Bling-Bling Boy entered the scene.

"You see, you might be an old evil genius, but new evil geniuses such as myself have come up with a full proof escape plan" said Bling-Bling Boy.

"So who else would be with you then?" asked Calamitous to which Brain Freezer showed up on the scene after freezing some guards in their tracks.

"I am known as Brain Freezer around these parts" said Brain Freezer.

"And I'm known as Mister Mittens" added a talking cat whom came into the scene along with Wacko and the Bee Keeper.

"Well, let's get the heck out of here shall we?" asked Calamitous.

Meanwhile, inside the main room of the prison, Mr. Black and Mr. White were taking a tour with the General showing how Porkbelly's most powerful villains and criminals won't be able to do any harm to the citizens of Porkbelly.

"As you can see sir" said Mr. White as he was walking down a hallway with the General, "there's nothing to be of major concern here."

"There better be nothing of any major incident here on your way" said the General who was also with the warden of the prison.

"Er, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about it either sir" said the warden who was trying to put the alarm sirens on mute trying to deal with the problem of some prisoners escaping.

"Say, why are the alarms are on mute mode?" asked the General.

"Uh, it's nothing sir" replied the warden.

"You better tell us what's really going on here" said Mr. Black as he approached the warden.

"Uh, look for yourself" said the warden as he pressed a button which revealed a see through window revealing many of the prison guards unconscious to which Calamitous along with some of Porkbelly's notorious villains flying off with the aid of Bling-Bling Boy and his soldiers.

"Oh boy, we're in a lot of trouble" sighed Mr. White.

"You three sure are" said the General as he grasped his knuckles to form a fist, "I ought to demote each one of you, that is if you won't find a way to apprehend those criminals that just escaped the prison!"

"Don't worry sir" said Mr. Black as he and his partner were heading out, "we know just who to help us."

Meanwhile back at the local Porkbelly middle school Timmy's first day at his new school was just about over and he was quite pleased with it, in spite of himself being the target of the local bully and also being picked on in gym.

"Wow Timmy" said Cosmo who was disguised as Timmy's book, "you're taking your first day getting beaten up quite well."

"Well, as long as anything else doesn't go wrong today, I'm all for it" said Timmy, "which reminds me, we still need to come up with a plan to get my parents to move me back to Dimmsdale."

"How about teaming up with the flaming hair kid?' asked Cosmo, "With all the rumors I have been hearing around disguised as a squirrel, I say he's the one that's causing your mom to move here in the first place."

"Wow, you knew that?" asked Wanda in an astonished voice who was also disguised as a book along with Poof to which Poof responded by giggling.

"Say Turner" said Bumper who stopped Timmy right in front of him, "you're talking to your books again? Are you some kind of a nerd who was mutated into a beaver?"

"Oh boy, it's you again" sighed Timmy in a sarcastic tone.

"I think you have had enough beating him up" said Jimmy as he came into the scene still in his android suit disguised as "Mr. Neuron."

"You got lucky beaver boy" said Bumper as he noticed Jimmy's android, "but I'll get you tomorrow."

"Come on, we really need to come up with a plan to get my mom to move back to Dimmsdale" said Timmy to Jimmy.

"Uh, why not we stay here for a few weeks or months here in Porkbelly to get use to it" said Jimmy who was really enjoying his new job.

"Hey, is fudge head betraying us?!" cried Cosmo.

"Look, I just never had this sort of experience before" replied Jimmy.

"Look Nerdtron" said Timmy, "we made a deal that you would find a way for me to get my parents to move back to Dimmsdale and that I can get out of this crazy place!"

"Say, did you just call our science teacher Nerdtron?" asked Johnny who happen to walk by while both Jimmy and Timmy were fighting, "I thought his name was Neuron?"

"Er, no I was arguing that I was getting too much homework from him" replied Timmy as a cover.

"Whatever" said Johnny as he was heading outside after the bell rang ending the school day.

"Finally, come on" said Timmy as he was trying to egg Jimmy to follow him, "this is our chance to find a way to make my mom move back to Dimmsdale."

But as Timmy and Jimmy both headed outside the school, they noticed two men in black suits approaching Johnny to which they also noticed that Johnny's dog-Dukey was already in some sort of government limo.

"I have to say sport, Cosmo might be right on that flaming hair kid being the problem of your mom moving here" said Wanda remarking Mr. Black and Mr. White taking Johnny in the limo.

"Then I say let's follow them then" said Timmy.


	7. New Kids In Town?

Chapter 7: New Kids In Town?

While Johnny Test, along with his dog Dukey and even his two sisters whom were also picked up in the limo driven by Mr. Black and Mr. White were heading to a secret government location on the recent news of the break out of Porkbelly's most notorious villains and a certain non-Porkbelly villain. Timmy had gone around the tree to wish for a rocket to follow the limo with the help of Cosmo and Wanda, Jimmy placed his android on auto pilot to head back home while he remotely called on his own rocket to follow in the chase.

"So what do you suspect this Porkbelly local, Johnny Test have anything to do with your parents moving here?" asked Jimmy as he was flying on his rocket next to Timmy's.

"I'm not sure" replied Timmy, "but somehow I get a good feeling in my bones that this flaming head kid is responsible for much of the damage here to why my mom has to move to this ridiculous town."

"Wow, I never knew that Timmy could see through this" said Cosmo to which he along with Wanda and Poof were disguised as a digital watch for Timmy, "I thought fudge head would make that conclusion."

"Well, we need to make sure that we won't be able to be seen if the local military base has this Test kid in their sights" said Jimmy.

"You could say I wish for it" replied Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda on his digital watch.

Meanwhile back on the limo, Mr. Black and Mr. White noticed there were two strange objects on the radar following them at a fast pace.

"Look at this" said Mr. Black to Mr. White who was at the wheel of the limo, "there seems to be two objects following us at a very fast speed."

"That's strange, are they UFOs?" asked Mr. White.

"Don't know" replied Mr. Black, "but it seems they have some sort of cloaking device on them of some sort."

"We should really speed it up then" said Mr. White to which he grabbed a communicator from the limo, "this is to all other law enforcement, please provide a clearing for us to head to our destination."

Back up above, both Jimmy and Timmy noticed that the local law enforcement vehicles were diverting traffic for the strange limo that Johnny Test was placed into.

"Look Turner" said Jimmy as he noticed below, "are these G-men idiots or something?"

"I don't know, but it makes it easier for us to follow them" replied Timmy as he and Jimmy zoomed closer toward the limo on their rockets.

"Those two objects on the radar are still following us" said Mr. Black.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Mr. White.

"Doesn't this limo come with some fancy gadgets or is it just standard?" asked Mr. Black.

"I think I have found something that would expose those two objects following us" replied Mr. White as to which a panel from above the driver's seat was revealed to which Mr. White then began to input some codes.

Suddenly some sort of small cannons appeared on the roof of the limo and aimed right where Timmy and Jimmy were flying their rockets.

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Jimmy as he noticed these small cannons were going to shoot some liquid to expose them.

"Do what fudge head ordered!" cried Cosmo to Timmy.

Both Timmy and Jimmy then began to steer their rockets to dodge the liquid that was firing from the limo's back as best as they could.

"This isn't working" said Mr. Black, "we still don't know who is following us, and we're almost there."

"Don't worry" said Mr. White as he pressed a big blue button on the panel above his seat, "I think this one shall deal with them, and then we can expose them for who they really are."

Suddenly a large cannon began to sprout out from the back of the limo and fired some strange blue liquid at both Jimmy and Timmy whom were now exposed out in the open.

"Say, Johnny" said Dukey as he noticed both Jimmy and Timmy covered in some strange blue liquid, "isn't that the new kid next door, and doesn't that other kid with the fudge head look seem familiar to you from somewhere?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, I don't know" replied Dukey as outside the limo, the rockets which Timmy and Jimmy were trying to control were heading straight toward the secret military center itself and were about to crash right into a wall.

"We're going to crash!" cried Jimmy as he was trying to do his best to steer his rocket.

"But if we eject, we'll be exposed for sure!" cried Timmy.

"But if we don't we'll end up like fudge without a head!" cried Cosmo as he along with Wanda and Poof forcibly ejected Timmy and Jimmy from their rockets along with giving them parachutes.

"Well Turner" said Jimmy as they were landing unknowingly right where Mr. Black and Mr. White were parking the limo with some soldiers from the local military base, "at least we won't get caught since we have your programs to thank for that."

"Er, I forget to tell them that" replied Timmy as they landed right in the spot exposed.

Suddenly two soldiers then grabbed Timmy and Jimmy to which the General came into the scene whom was quite angry.

"Who the heck are you two kids and how did you manage to get rockets?" asked the General.

"I think we can identify one of the new kids here in Porkbelly" replied Mr. Black as he along with Mr. White, the Test kids and Dukey got out of the limo, "the beaver teeth kid is Timmy Turner. The other one, I'm not even sure."

"How about this picture rings any bell?" asked Johnny as he showed Mr. White and Mr. Black a photo of Mr. Neuron comparing it to Jimmy.

"Hmm, this photo of Porkbelly's new middle school teacher and this kid seem too much alike" said Mr. White as he examined the photo, "I don't think that this Mr. Neuron is even human, almost like robotic."

"You two kids are in a lot of trouble following us" said Mr. Black as he approached Timmy and Jimmy signaling the two soldiers to release them.

"W-w-what are you going to do to us?" asked Jimmy.

"First off" replied Mr. Black as he snagged the watches from both Timmy and Jimmy, taking away Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from Timmy, "we suspect you could be government agents of a foreign nation here to spy on us."

"Oh just a bunch of new kids who just made a wrong turn?" asked Timmy as he really wanted his digital watch back from Mr. Black.

"Sorry" said Mr. Black as he took the two watches with him, "you two kids won't be causing anymore trouble here in Porkbelly, or spy on our operations anymore."

"Take those two brats away" said the General to the two soldiers who then grabbed Timmy and Jimmy and then began to drag themselves away from the scene.

"Oh no, we're separating from fudge head and Timmy!" cried Cosmo as Mr. Black was carrying them away.

Meanwhile back in a secret headquarters on a mountain near Porkbelly the local villains that have escaped the prison were trying to come up with some sort of evil plot with no major luck.

"So what evil plans do you have?" asked Bling-Bling Boy to Mister Mittens and other villains, "And please don't try to suggest anything that we have already done and failed at it."

"I don't believe it!" cried Calamitous as he was looking through a telescope built by Bling-Bling Boy noticing Jimmy and Timmy being taken away, "My arch nemeses are here in Porkbelly, I must come up with some sort of plan of ultimate revenge!"

"Why don't you bee a participant and contribute some evil schemes here?" asked the Bee Keeper.

"And I think I know just the sort of plan for you folks" laughed Calamitous as he headed back to the table where all the villains were sitting.


	8. Villains' Plan

Chapter 8: Villains' Plan

It seemed like it was the end for both Jimmy and Timmy as they were being taken away by two soldiers from Porkbelly's local military installation with Mr. White overseeing them having the book of the full weight of military law thrown at them.

"You two are in big trouble aside from just merely sneaking into a military installation like this" said Mr. White as the soldiers were dragging them to their destination, "you boy with the strange hair-do with impersonating a middle school teacher with your fancy android technology, and you beaver boy with knowingly helping him. You two should be locked away until you're thirty."

"Great, that fire-headed kid Johnny Test must be the reason why your mom is involved with the real estate industry here in Porkbelly" whispered Jimmy to Timmy.

"I know what you mean, somehow, we got to get back at him, but how?" asked Timmy.

"Pipe down you two" replied Mr. White who overheard everything, "we know what you're going to do to our top agent against Porkbelly's local villains that just escaped from the counter jail along with a villain that's not from Porkbelly, Finbair Calamitous."

"Finbair Calamitous is here in Porkbelly?!" cried Jimmy as he was trying to struggle with the soldier, "I can help you capture him, I'm Jimmy Neutron from Retroville, I have dealt with Calamitous over a thousand times!"

"Sorry kid, but I don't care if you are a genius from another town, you broke the law and you must pay for it, along with your beaver-tooth friend over here" replied Mr. White.

"Oh, I just hope my, er fairy programs can think of something out of this" said Timmy.

The scene then switches to another part of the military installation where Mr. Black was taking away the watches to which one of them had Cosmo, Wanda and Poof on it disguised as a digital watch.

"Oh no, we're being taken away by the Men in Black!" cried Cosmo in a hysterical tone, "They must think we're an alien device or something!"

"Please Cosmo, calm down" said Wanda, "you're overreacting there's no need to panic. Panic, for all we know we could be exposed as–"

"What's with this strange digital watch" said Mr. Black as he overheard Cosmo and Wanda's complaints and noticed them, "what kind of hi-tech technology are you three?"

"Er, we're top secret nano technology?" replied Wanda as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Well I don't care what you are" replied Mr. Black, "you three were involved in helping two assailants sneak into this military installation and now you'll be used for our own purposes. Say, that purple one over there looks kind of cute."

Poof simply responded by giggling at Mr. Black and then suddenly he made a loud burp. The burp then sent a shockwave of electricity throughout the two watchers and gave poor Mr. Black a good shock therapy sending him falling right on the ground and the two watchers as well. The digital watch to which Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in broke freeing them to go find Timmy and Jimmy.

"We're free!" cried Wanda as she along with Cosmo and Poof changed themselves into local guard guards.

"And these guard dog disguises will be in handy to go search for Timmy and fudge head" said Cosmo.

Poof then began to make puppy sounds as he then picked up the two watchers that belonged to Timmy and Jimmy.

"Good thinking Poof" said Wanda, "we should really find Timmy and Jimmy and find out what's that red alert siren going on as well."

As poor Mr. Black began to recover from the shocking experience, he noticed that three strange guard dogs that were green, pink and purple running away the scene.

"I better stay off the mocha" sighed Mr. Black who couldn't believe his eyes and then fainted again.

Meanwhile, as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were trying to rescue Timmy and Jimmy, Porkbelly's local villains were awaiting Professor Finbair's Calamitous ultimate plan to conquer Porkbelly.

"Just what's taking so long, I should have to bee waiting this long for this" sighed the Bee Keeper.

"Oh, it's worth the wait" said Calamitous some of Bling-Bling Boy's soldiers brought in what looked like some heavy equipment, "the last time I encountered my arch nemeses, I was outmatched by what were some mere mech machines. So I thought we should test some of them out here in Porkbelly, along with me getting the biggest mech of them all."

"Say, why should you get the biggest one of them all?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Because I invented them" replied Calamitous, "and I have also modified each one of the mech to absorb your special individual powers."

"So can I see a demonstration on it then?" asked Brain Freezer.

"Why certainly" replied Calamitous, "take your pick of with mech you want."

As Brain Freezer was loaded up into one of the mechs, he began to steer the mech and pressed one of its buttons firing a freeze ray quite similar to his, freezing some targets nearby.

"Let me try one!" cried Mister Mittens as he leaped onto one of the mechs.

With one swipe of Mister Mittens' mech's claws, it slashed a large rock that was on the training field.

"Now this is what I call a nice invention to use against our enemies, especially Johnny Test!" laughed Mister Mittens.

"So when do we exactly use these new mechs?" asked Wacko.

"I think I know the perfect place" replied Calamitous as he gave an evil grin.

Meanwhile, back in the military installation, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who were still disguised as guard dogs were racing around the facility trying to find Jimmy and Timmy. Finally, the three noticed the two they were looking for as it seemed that both Jimmy and Timmy were going to be placed in a cell on the military base.

"Oh no, they're going to lock up Timmy and Jimmy in jail!" cried Wanda.

"Fudge head and Timmy are heading to the big house!" added Cosmo.

"There must be some way to help them" said Wanda to which she then noticed that Poof was gone, "where the heck did Poof go!"

"I think Poof has the right idea" said Cosmo as he noticed Poof heading toward Mr. White and the two soldiers that were going to through Jimmy and Timmy into the jail cell.

"Say, look there's a cute little guard puppy" said one of the soldiers as he dropped Jimmy and was going to pet Poof.

"Yeah, come to think of it, all of our guard dogs are boys" added the second soldier.

"Who cares" said the first soldier as he held Poof in his arms, "come Mr. White, why don't you pet the cute little puppy?"

"I don't normally do this, even for a cute little fuzzy creature like this" replied Mr. White to which he then noticed the watches that Poof was holding in his mouth, "say wait a minute, this puppy is helping the two infiltrators!"

Poof then let out a large burp again sending the watches back to Timmy and Jimmy and sent an electrical shock to Mr. White and the two soldiers knocking all three unconscious.

"Wow Turner, your fairy programs came in handy" said Jimmy as he was trying to get the dog drool off of his watch.

"Yeah, I know and there's nothing else bad that could go wrong" replied Timmy.

Suddenly a large explosion busted down the walls nearby and as the dust cleared, a large mech appeared in front of both Jimmy and Timmy.

"I have finally found the right sort of revenge for you Jimmy Neutron and your friend Mr. Captain Over Bite!" laughed Calamitous in an evil malevolent tone.

"Er, what's the word I'm looking for?" asked Timmy.

"How about run!" cried Jimmy as he along with Timmy and Poof began to run for their lives.


	9. Uncertain Situation

Chapter 9: Uncertain Situation

Jimmy and Timmy were running for their lives, along with Poof from Finbair Calamitous who was on his new large mech chasing the three.

"I have you now Neutron, you and your beaver-tooth friend!" laughed Calamitous as he began to fire the laser at them.

"We could use some protection from Calamitous' lasers!" cried Jimmy to Timmy.

"You can say that I wish for it!" added Timmy as it signaled Poof to create a shield around them deflecting the lasers to hit right back at Calamitous to which he then fell right against a cell that was meant for Jimmy and Timmy right behind him.

"I'll get you two for sure, just when I try to get up!" cried Calamitous.

Meanwhile, back in the main meeting room of the military installation, Johnny, his sisters and Dukey were waiting for Mr. Black and Mr. White to come back from putting Jimmy and Timmy away. Along with also wondering what was going on as the General was also not attending.

"Say, is it me, or is the General missing from the picture?" asked Dukey.

"What could ever be responsible for his disappearance?" asked Johnny.

Suddenly a large explosion appeared to which Bling-Bling Boy who was in his own mech busted down the wall.

"I might have to say, that this could be the reason why" said Dukey.

"Should we run then?" asked Mary.

"That would be a good suggestion" replied Johnny.

As the four ran for their lives as Bling-Bling Boy was right on their trial, they were unaware that Timmy, Jimmy along with Poof, Cosmo and Wanda were heading right toward them running away from Calamitous.

"That's right' said Calamitous, "run Neutron, you can't escape me!"

Suddenly Timmy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof crashed right into Dukey, Johnny and his two sisters.

"This is all your fault!" cried Timmy as he pointed at Johnny who was trying to get Cosmo who was still disguised as a guard dog off of him.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" asked Johnny.

"You're the reason why my mom had to move here in the first place!" cried Timmy.

"What does this have to do with the current situation we're in anyway?" asked Susan.

"Quickly, I wish we could get out of this situation!" cried Timmy to Cosmo and Wanda.

As they Calamitous, along with Bling-Bling Boy were just about to race right toward them, Cosmo and Wanda immediately teleported everybody away from the scene to which Calamitous and Bling-Bling Boy crashed right into each other who were still on their meches.

"Watch where you're hitting!" cried Calamitous as he got up.

"Watch where YOU are hitting!" added Bling-Bling Boy.

"Would you two please bee nice to each other?" asked the Bee Keeper as he came into the scene with his own mech with its jetpack, "We need to bee on our objective of destroying our enemies."

"And just where would they be then?' asked Brain Freezer as he came into the scene with his mech.

The scene then immediately switches to the outskirts of Porkbelly of the same military installation base to which was in the middle of the war games.

"Well that's just great" sighed Dukey, "we're all doomed."

"Not unless if we use some of those mechs to which Calamitous is using" said Jimmy as he winked to Timmy to wish for it.

"You heard the man" said Timmy to Cosmo and Wanda.

Suddenly the mechs to which were previously used against Calamitous in the past made by Jimmy appeared out of nowhere.

"Er, how did you two managed to do that?" asked Susan.

"With my, er--" replied Timmy to which he was about to reveal Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"Come on" said Johnny, "it doesn't matter how the beaver kid managed to do it, we got cool mechs!"

"Yeah, let's give those escaped villains a run for their money!" laughed Dukey as he hoped onto another mech to which Timmy had wished up for.

Meanwhile, back at the military installation, Calamitous was having the time of his life leveling the entire place with his new Porkbelly pen pals.

"This is quite fun!" laughed Calamitous as he fired a rocket destroying a tank that was charging right at him.

"Perhaps we should head to Porkbelly downtown" said Mister Mittens, "it should bring them to us."

"That would be certainly a good idea" said Calamitous.

Meanwhile, back in downtown, it was Timmy's mom's first day on the job as being in charge of the real estate agencies. She was right at her new office being well prepared for the end of the day.

"Well, that seems to be quite a lot of work" sighed Timmy's mother as she laid a bunch of paper work, "but at least I managed to find a good home for citizens of my new hometown."

Suddenly a large explosion happened right in downtown to which Timmy's mother quickly looked out the window and noticed that there was a destroyed parked car on the street and in the distance, Professor Finbair Calamitous and his large mech, along with the local Porkbelly villains.

"This doesn't happen that often back in Dimmsdale" sighed Timmy's mother.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lila as she came into her office.

"Er, everything is just peachy" replied Timmy's mother.

"Well Mrs. Turner" said Lila, "I hope you continue to live here in Porkbelly. We could really use someone of your skill to help us sell those homes destroyed by my son."

"I don't think things couldn't get any worse than that" said Timmy's mother.

Suddenly Timmy who was in his mech who arrived on the scene with Jimmy, the Test kids and Dukey was punched by Wacko's mech sending him crashing right on the ground, right near the window to which his mother was watching quite astonished and shocked.

"Mrs. Test, I believe you have some explanation with your son's bad influence on mine" said Timmy's mother.

Meanwhile, back in downtown Porkbelly, Timmy was having quite some trouble trying to take control of his mech against Wacko's.

"This guy's mech is too powerful!" cried Timmy as he got up from the ground.

"Don't worry Timmy" said Wanda as she was disguised as a bird as she raised up her wand and gave Timmy a high-powered rocket launcher with his mech, "this should help."

"Thanks guys" said Timmy to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who were all disguised as birds, "time to lock and load!"

Timmy then fired his rockets at Wacko to which Wacko couldn't believe his eyes how Timmy could have managed to get such high-tech weaponry so fast.

"Wow, I certainly didn't see that coming" said Wacko whom immediately pressed the eject button on the mech sending him parachuting right down to where the police were waiting.

But as Timmy was having the upper hand, the others were having trouble of their own. Calamitous knew that with Wacko out, there would have to be some sort of a change of strategy.

"Perhaps I should really implement my newest installation of my mech, unlike Neutron's" laughed Calamitous as he pressed the red button on his mech.

Suddenly the remaining villains and their meches then began to head toward Calamitous to which were forming a larger mech in its former place.

"Er, this could be trouble" said Jimmy.

"Definitely didn't see that coming" said Johnny.


	10. Everything Falls Together

Chapter 10: Everything Falls Together

It seemed quite grim for the Test kids, Dukey, Jimmy and Timmy to which Calamitous and the remaining villains had merged all of their mechs into one large mech to wipe the other mechs out.

"This would be a very bad situation?" asked Dukey who was in his own mech.

"I would have to say yes!" cried Susan as she along with Mary, Johnny and Jimmy dodged the large foot of the large mech which Calamitous and the remaining villains were controlling.

"This is quite fun!" laughed Mister Mittens who was at one of the chairs of the large mech inside.

"Yes" said Bling-Bling Boy to which he used the mech's claws and grabbed Susan, with her still inside her mech, "now Susan, I promise to have my friends here with me not to harm you as much as the others. So long as you would go out with me, once me and my fellow villains rule the world."

"How many times do I have to say, no!" replied Susan.

"Very well then, looks like you'll have to join you're friends in their demise!" laughed Bling-Bling Boy as he pressed a button to which threw Susan right at Mary, Susan, Dukey, Johnny and Jimmy crashing right into them.

"Turner, we could use a helping hand over here!" cried Jimmy as he was trying to get his mech up.

"Calamitous and the remaining Porkbelly villains are too powerful for us, not even Johnny X could stop them!" added Johnny.

"Well, I could wish for some help on this" said Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda who were still disguised as birds.

"Oh, why not let Poof do this one sport?" asked Wanda.

"Sir, whatever" replied Timmy.

Poof then giggled as he was disguised as a bird like his parents and suddenly all the mechs to which the Test kids, Dukey, Jimmy and Timmy's mechs all began to merge into one large mech. A mech that was even larger than the mech to which Calamitous was controlling.

"Er, this could be a problem for us" said Calamitous.

"I certainly didn't see that one coming" sighed Brain Freezer.

After the larger mech was formed thanks to the magic wish from Poof, the Test kids, along with Dukey, Jimmy and Timmy were teleported right to the main control room of the mech.

"Now this is quite fancy" said Johnny as he looked at all the shiny buttons on the control console.

"Come on" said Jimmy as he sat in one of the seats next to the control panel, "let's make Calamitous and those villains pay!"

"Alright!" cried everybody as they got to their stations.

The larger mech then raced toward the smaller mech and gave it a good punch sending it crashing right toward some large sky-scrapper buildings that were under construction. The buildings tumbled down to the ground as if they were mere dominos.

"They think they can bee so bigger than us?" asked the Bee Keeper as he pressed some buttons on the console next to him to get the mech up, "Well, perhaps this would teach them to make them bee nicer!"

The mech to which Calamitous and the remaining villains were controlling managed to recover from the attack. The mech then readied several rockets and sent them straight toward the larger mech.

"Missiles are heading this way!" cried Dukey.

"You can say that I wish for a shield for us" replied Timmy as he winked to Cosmo and Wanda who were still disguised as birds.

Suddenly a shield came out of nowhere around the mech to which the Test kids, Dukey, Jimmy and Timmy were controlling and were deflected right back at the mech to which Calamitous and the other villains were controlling.

"Oh, I really didn't see that coming" sighed Calamitous to which he then pressed the emergency eject button for everyone, "sorry, but I think it's time we should really leave!"

As Calamitous, along with the remaining villains parachuted out of the mech that was destroyed by its own missiles, Calamitous and the remaining villains thought they were be out scot free. Not knowing they were going to land right where Mr. Black, Mr. White and several soldiers were waiting for them.

"I told you I have a full proof plan of revenge" said Calamitous.

"Hello, our mech was destroyed!" cried Mister Mittens.

"Yes, but our escape plan is full proof!" laughed Calamitous.

"Uh, does that mean why we're landing right where a bunch of government officials are?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Er, maybe I should have taken second thoughts on the escape plan" sighed Calamitous as they landed right where Mr. Black, Mr. White and several military soldiers were.

"You people are under arrest for damaging our military installation and creating rampage throughout the town of Porkbelly" said Mr. White as he handcuffed Calamitous.

"You, you people haven't heard the last of me!" cried Calamitous as he was being carried off to jail to which the mech which the Test kids, Dukey, Timmy and Jimmy were controlling opened up its hatch.

"Well, I must say I was wrong about you two new kids here in Porkbelly" said the General as he appeared on the scene to Jimmy and Timmy, "you two kids did a fine job of helping our locals apprehending our local villains and that trouble-making outsider Finbair Calamitous. Too bad beaver-tooth boy has to move back to his home town of Dimmsdale."

"I get to move back to Dimmsdale!" cried Timmy with such joy.

"Yes" said Timmy's mother as she was driving the car all packed up with Timmy's father at the shotgun seat, "and we're leaving immediately. This town has too many bad influences on our son."

"And we're sorry that you're leaving" said the General to Timmy's mother, "I have already taken the liberty of putting your son back where he belongs in elementary school in your original home town."

"Well, you heard the man Timmy, come down from that large mech" said Timmy's father, "because we're leaving here ASAP."

"You got it" said Timmy.

"And where the heck are you from?" asked Johnny.

"Er, I think that would have to wait for another day" replied Jimmy as he then signaled Goddard to come right into the scene, "uh, gotta blast!"

After Jimmy packed up his Instant House 4000, and left Porkbelly, Timmy was overjoyed to finally head back to Dimmsdale and his original home. As the car which his mother was driving heading back to Dimmsdale with a "Welcome Back to Dimmsdale" sign, things were just the same as they arrived. But things were not all the same in Porkbelly, as how Calamitous was thrown right into his prison cell, he swore that he was going to have the final say.

"In you go, you crazy!" laughed a soldier as he threw Calamitous right in his cell.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Professor Finbair Calamitous!" cried Calamitous as he shook his fists at the guards, "I'll get out of here, and when I do, I'll make you all pay for this!"

"Aw pipe down here and bee quiet!" cried the Bee Keeper in another cell down the hall, "I'm trying to get some sleep here. Being a hardcore villain is hard work."

The scene then fades with Calamitous having quite a frown on his face.


End file.
